A number of users with different specialist knowledge and perspectives are typically involved both in using a medical device, for example a medical imaging device, and also in a medical examination of a patient. These especially include patients, medical technicians, physicians with varying degrees of experience, technical staff and also makers of medical devices. Communication between these users is important for an efficient use of the medical device or for the success of the medical examination. In such cases there has previously been recourse to a great extent to verbal communication without any technical support. In addition known communication aids such as brochures, information sheets, information films, operating instructions etc. are used.
The medical examination of the patient can for example include an intervention, a therapy, in particular a radiation therapy, medical imaging, a clinical workflow, an instruction to the patient or similar.
In an intervention it is important to hit the target region precisely and to protect the surrounding healthy tissue. Therefore the intervention will be supported in many cases via medical imaging. Previously the transmission of the imaging information provided by way of the medical imaging to the intervention depended to a great extent on the capabilities, the experience and the spatial sense of the physician who is carrying out the intervention. Typically the imaging information provided by way of the medical imaging is displayed on one or more monitors. The monitor or the number of monitors is each arranged on a flexible support structure in an examination room in which the intervention is taking place. A relatively large distance between such a monitor and the intervention area can mean an enormous additional load for a physician, in particular when their ability to see the monitor is restricted. In addition the physician must often shift their view, in particular their focus, back and forth between the intervention area and the one or more monitors during the course of the intervention. In many cases this is also associated with an ergonomic load on the physician.
In a clinical workflow, for example in radiology, it is important that the patient receives clear instructions at the right time in order to pass through the various stations and steps efficiently. Further important aspects for a clinical workflow are the wellbeing of the patient, in particular in relation to anxieties, uncertainties and restrictions of the private sphere, as well as the protection of personal data. With medical imaging too timely and clear instructions, for example instructions affecting breathing, as well as the wellbeing of the patient are important.